The Avatar Pirates of WonderlandRealms Meet Spirit
by HannahHollywood
Summary: Uhm, basically a crackfic filled with stuff I like. Things to expect:Harry Potter, Gemma Doyle Trilogy, PotC, Avatar, Alice in Wonderland, Phoenix Requiem, and plenty of other junk. :D Only teen because I might pair some charries together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a crackfic that includes soo many stories/books/movies/TV shows etc. that I'll just name them as I go along. I think I might make a short chapter including the different characters I use. xD Basically it's centered around Josi and I (Hannah) falling into the WonderlandRealms (Alice in Wonderland/The Gemma Doyle Trilogy) and meeting all kinds of characters. I don't know whether to include a plot on this one, but now I'm just rambling so begin the first chapter. xD**

"Josi," I coaxed, smiling mischievously

"Josi," I coaxed, smiling mischievously.

"Whaaat?" She winced slightly, preparing herself for whatever I had in store for her.

Pinching something in between my thumb and forefinger, I waved it before her face. Josi squinted, attempting to discern the small object.

"Staaaaplllllles," I cooed, reminding her of something she feared almost as much as pennies.

"What?" She stopped my taunting, her question sounding so straightforward I had to pause.

"What?" I countered, not tiring of the excessive use of the word.

"Snape rolls?" Josi asked slowly, as if testing the new phrase.

I dropped my hands, looking at her with a tired and no-nonsense look on my face.

"Josi," I began, sounding almost like a teacher who had to tell her student for the millionth time that 'run' wasn't an adjective, "What sounds like Snape rolls but makes more sense?"

After a little bit of pondering, Josi asked "Staples?"

Slowly I nodded yes.

This was followed by a scream emitted from Josi.

I cackled loudly, throwing the staple at her. Eventually she joined in the hysterics, and we both were rolling around on her bed laughing.

"Josi!" Her father's booming voice filled her small room, and as soon as our giggles had subsided she called back.

"Yes father?"

His shiny, bald head popped through her door frame, and we both looked up at him.

"Your mother and I are going out for a little bit. We'll see you two later. Try not to set the house on fire."

"Will do!" I stated, saluting him with two of my fingers as usual. Deciding that our two beaming smiles were enough to convince him to let us be, he left, and we soon heard the familiar rumblings of a car starting.

We sat on the bed in silence for a minute or two, neither of us really in the mood for attempting to begin a conversation. Just when I felt the urge to strike up a conversation about Jonas, the doorbell rang. I froze, not wanting to go answer it. Josi seemed to have the same reaction. This was mostly due to the fact that her window is beside the front door. Only after we heard the sound of retreating footsteps did we dare open the door. Upon looking outside, all we saw was a simple tray of cupcakes lying innocently at our feet.

"Oooh, cupcakes!" Josi squealed, picking up the tray and looking utterly delighted.

"Uhmm, kay," was all I could manage, silently wondering why someone would leave us a tray of cupcakes.

"Let's go eat them." Josi said, bringing the tray into the kitchen. I closed the front door before some other baked good showed up. Josi seemed eager to eat the cupcakes, and I could see why. When her siblings were around, she probably had to share everything. But tonight they were both at friends' houses, and the cupcakes were all ours.

"I want this green one." Josi picked up a heavily frosted cupcake, and then proceeded to take a very large bite out of it.

"Mhmmm, creeney," she murmured, what I assumed to have only been 'Mmmm, creamy.'

I shrugged, not seeing the harm in eating a cupcake. I choose a purpley-pinkish one, bit off the bottom, then ate the top, a method I always use when eating cupcakes.

Josi had apparently gazed at the clock, for she suddenly screamed "OH! AVATAR'S ON!" before grabbing the tray of cupcakes and running into the living room. Licking the icing off of my fingers I calmly followed her into the room, settling down beside her on the couch.

"Long ago, the four nations lived in peace and harmony . . ." unconsciously I mouthed the now-familiar words to the opening of the show.

By the first commercial break we had exhausted half the tray of cupcakes.

"Brr, I'm cold," Josi stated.

"Me too," I agreed. Goosebumps had risen along my arms and legs and I was shivering a little bit.

"Come on, you can wear one of the sweaters in our closet."

Josi and I got up from the couch, and she opened the door to the closet beside the front door.

"Lemme see," she began, leaning into the dark closet in search of two sweaters.

"Wait, I'll help," I said, leaning in beside her and searching.

The next thing I knew I was tumbling; tumbling down, down, down . . . or was it up? I wasn't quite sure which direction was correct, nor did I know what was happening precisely. All I remember is a round tunnel filled with swirling purple and pink mist, and then landing with a thud on a patch of rather soft grass.

**AN: Told you it was weird. xD Well, it's just going to get stranger. **

Next chapter: Three really peeved girls, two lost girls, and one not-so-quite-a-girl-anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

After the rather confusing passage we had been through, I couldn't say with any scrap of certainty exactly where we were for a few moments. Sitting on what seemed to be grass, small blotches of black blotted my vision while my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Josi," I called, which was answered by a groan a few feet away.

"Josi," I repeated, "unless your parents installed a meadow within your closet-"

"Yes Hannah, we're not in my house anymore." Josi cut me off.

She offered me a hand, which I took gladly as she hoisted me to my feet. The sight before us was something neither of us had ever seen before. The air was thick with an incandescent, golden glow that seemed to rest upon our skin. Butterflies weaved between the large trees that bordered us on one side, their tired branches swooning in the lazy atmosphere.

"Oh my God," Josi exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, still staring at a silver butterfly that was particularly interested in my nose.

"Hannah, we're wearing dresses!"

"OOH!" My scream scared off the poor butterfly, but I was too absorbed in twirling in my new outfit. "Josi, it's perfect!"

I beamed, standing before her. Our dresses (which appeared to have been crafted in the Victorian Era) were similar if not precisely alike in the construction and design, the only difference being that hers was a sky blue and mine a burgundy.

"Wait."

My excitement halted as I stood staring at Josi, and I crossed my arms.

"This isn't logical."

Josi rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you care about logic?" she shot back.

I stood thinking for a moment, and then shrugged.

"That's true!"

Josi was about to say something else when the distant voices of others hit our ears. Josi, whose back was to the forest, turned and stood by my side. As the trees parted, three girls who were immersed within a deep conversation entered our clearing.

"I don't see why you won't date him." A striking girl with dark hair and a British accent scoffed at another.

"Well, it's all very complicated. And we all can't go off with random men at night like some people," the other girl, a red head with an equally posh accent, argued with the dark haired girl. Beside them was the third, whom appeared to be distraught, as she was wringing her hands.

"Is this necessary? You've both quarreled so much since Pippa-" the quiet girl trailed off.

"Honestly Gemma, I don't see why-"

The first girl stopped, staring at Josi and I.

"And what business do you have here?"

Her authoritative tone wasn't what caused Josi and me to stutter, but the sheer fact that we are both bookworms and are quite familiar with Libba Bray's writings.

"F-Fe-F-F-Fel-" Josi stuttered the name we were both thinking-

Felicity.


End file.
